Desktop TD Pro/Scenarios
Desktop TD Pro has 24 unique scenarios to test players skills. Below is a guide to help beat the scenarios. This is by no means meant to be an expert guide, but it should help if you're really stuck on a level. __TOC__ #1 Tutorial Number of Waves: 8 Creep Types: Normal and Fast Available Towers: Pellet Starting Cash: 80 Difficulty: 1 Strategy Not much skill needed here, not many towers either. Place 2 pellet towers either side of the entrance, upgrade to level 4, click start then go make a cup of tea as you can't speed the waves up on this one and you don't need to do anything else. #2 Mazing Number of Waves: 10 Creep Types: Normal and Fast Available Towers: Pellet Starting Cash: 20 Difficulty: 1 Strategy Place Pellet towers to complete the maze. Video walkthrough #3 Squirt Number of Waves: 8 Creep Types: Normal and Group Available Towers: Squirt Starting Cash: 30 Difficulty: 1 Strategy You don't really need any more towers than the starting tower. Upgrade it between waves. Video walkthrough #4 Dart Number of Waves: 9 Creep Types: Group Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt and Dart Starting Cash: 80 Difficulty: 1 Strategy Build a short maze, just enough to keep them occupied until your Dart towers shoot them down. 4-5 Dart towers will take care of the creeps. Alternatively, placing four Dart towers in the middle and upgrading them should easily take care of the creeps. Video walkthrough #5 20 Waves Number of Waves: 20 Creep Types: Normal, Group, Fast and Spawn Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt and Dart Starting Cash: 80 Difficulty: Strategy Video walkthrough #6 Frost Number of Waves: 10 Creep Types: Fast and Spawn Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart and Frost Starting Cash: 50 Difficulty: Strategy Video walkthrough #7 Normal Number of Waves: 20 Creep Types: Normal, Group, Fast, Immune, Spawn and Flying Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart and Frost Starting Cash: 30 Difficulty: Strategy This is the first Scenario which features two entrances and two exits. Concentrate your towers around the middle. Video walkthrough #8 Flying Number of Waves: 10 Creep Types: Flying and Normal Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart, Swarm and Frost Starting Cash: 80 Difficulty: Strategy Use Pellet towers to build a small maze for the normal creeps while having enough Pellet and Squirt towers around the middle to shoot down the flying creeps. A Dart tower in the middle really helps, especially if you upgrade it. Video walkthrough #9 Spawns Number of Waves: 3 Creep Types: Spawn Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart, Swarm and Frost Starting Cash: 20 Difficulty: Strategy Video walkthrough #10 Rush Number of Waves: 20 Creep Types: Normal, Group, Fast, Flying, Spawn and Immune Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart, Swarm and Frost Starting Cash: 0 Difficulty: Strategy Video walkthrough #11 Chaos Number of Waves: 12 Creep Types: Normal, Group, Fast, Flying, Spawn and Immune Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart, Swarm and Frost Starting Cash: 150 Difficulty: Strategy Video walkthrough #12 Pellets Number of Waves: Creep Types: Normal, Group, Flying, Fast, Group, Spawn and Morph Available Towers: Pellet Starting Cash: 80 Difficulty: Strategy Video walkthrough #13 Darks Number of Waves: 12 Creep Types: Dark Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart, Swarm and Frost Starting Cash: 80 Difficulty: 5 Strategy Build four towers in the middle and leave enough room in between them for the creeps to pass through. Since Dark creeps ignore a certain amount of damage, you need to upgrade towers to at least level 4 before building new ones. Pellet towers are cheap to upgrade and work well in this scenario. Once you can afford more towers, build them outside the others, but leave room for creeps between these towers and the ones you already built. Remember to upgrade these towers too. Video walkthrough #14 Hoppers Number of Waves: 12 Creep Types: Hopper Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart, Swarm and Frost Starting Cash: 120 Difficulty: 1 Strategy Build a maze out of Pellet towers. Hopper creeps can jump over gaps or thin parts of the maze, but they cannot jump over an entire tower. You need to create a maze where every wall is at least as thick as an entire tower. #15 Decoys Number of Waves: 12 Creep Types: Decoy Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart, Swarm and Frost Starting Cash: 100 Difficulty: Strategy #16 Arrows Number of Waves: 12 Creep Types: Arrow Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart, Swarm and Frost Starting Cash: 80 Difficulty: 3 Strategy Make a narrow path with as many angles as possible so the Arrow creeps can't speed up. Pellet towers are sufficient for taking down the creeps. It's quite easy to beat this level using juggling, but if you upgrade 5-6 towers, it is not necessary. Video walkthrough #17 Morphs Number of Waves: Creep Types: Morph Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart, Swarm and Frost Starting Cash: 80 Difficulty: Strategy #18 Boss Number of Waves: 10 Creep Types: Normal, Immune, Decoy, Fast and Morph (All waves are Boss waves) Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart, Swarm and Frost Starting Cash: 80 Difficulty: Strategy #19 Cross Number of Waves: 20 Creep Types: Normal, Immune, Group, Fast, Spawn, Flying and Arrow Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart, Swarm, Frost, Bash and Ink Starting Cash: 120 Difficulty: Strategy Video walkthrough #20 Entrance Number of Waves: 20 Creep Types: Normal, Immune, Group, Fast, Spawn, Flying and Arrow Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart, Swarm, Frost, Bash and Ink Starting Cash: 80 Difficulty: Strategy Video walkthrough #21 Boosts Number of Waves: 20 Creep Types: Normal, Immune, Group, Fast, Spawn, Flying and Arrow Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart, Swarm, Frost, Bash and Ink Starting Cash: 100 Difficulty: Strategy Video walkthrough #22 Diagonal Number of Waves: 20 Creep Types: Normal, Immune, Group, Fast, Spawn, Flying and Arrow Available Towers: None Starting Cash: 610 Difficulty: Strategy #23 Creeps II Number of Waves: 40 Creep Types: Spawn Available Towers: Pellet, Squirt, Dart, Swarm, Frost, Bash, Ink, Snap and Boost Starting Cash: 325 Difficulty: Strategy Video walkthrough #24 Snaps Number of Waves: 25 Creep Types: Normal, Immune, Group, Fast, Spawn, Flying, Arrow and Dark Available Towers: Pellet Starting Cash: 1800 Difficulty: Strategy Video walkthrough Scenarios